


Killer Romance

by Dragon_Enthusiast



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Bolin x Reader - Fandom, murder - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Enthusiast/pseuds/Dragon_Enthusiast
Summary: There have been murders on the west side of Republic City, but is there more going on than what Mako expects? Bolin and Mako will surely find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted this work on deviantart so you can follow it in two places if you like.   
> A link to the account: http://varadrake.deviantart.com/

Prologue  
  
A/N: Just a little warning if you don't like things along the line of murder, please don't read. You have been warned.  
  
Key  
(y/n) = Your name  
(h/c) = Hair colour  
(h/t) = Hair type (wavy, straight, curly, etc.)  
(h/l) = Hair length  
(e/c) = Eye colour  
(f/c) = Fav. colour  
(s/c) = Skin colour  
  
Reader POV  
  
"Do you like your meal?" The burly male asked. (y/n) took hold of the pale napkin that had been resting on her lap. Raising it slowly, (y/n) gently dabbed it around her mouth, avoiding the perfectly applied (f/c) lipstick upon her lips. She folded it in to a neat triangle, and placed it next to her plate. She raised her gaze to the green-eyed male in front of her. A pleasant smile formed on her beautifully painted face.  
  
"It was divine. You have magnificent taste," she lied. His choice of cuisine, was raw fish drowned in white sauce with a side of expired garlic prawns. The food had left a horrible after taste in (y/n)'s mouth. It probably would take several different brands of toothpaste, just to change the rancid smell of her breath by the next morning.  
  
"Though maybe next time I should choose what we eat? You know just to spice things up," she entreated. A loud crash could be heard from behind the couple's table. Glancing to the side (y/n) saw an overly sweaty, waiter quickly pile up the fallen food onto the plate in his left hand. Before hastily approaching a seated family of five, and placing the disgusting dish, in front of what appeared to be a child no older than seven. Who looked up at him gratefully before shoving a handful in his mouth. (Y/n) raised her hand to her mouth to hold in the bile collecting up at the back of her throat. She gulped before looking back at the man in front of her. "And perhaps the next place we dine. There's a lovely restaurant no more than a few streets from here-"  
  
"Nonsense," he exclaimed "this is the best little bar, on the west side of Republic City. No place is better than this." (Y/n) offered an uneasy smile, as he continued. "And besides a woman can't tell the difference between fine dining and eating trash. I'm surprised you recognised this for its actual worth."  
  
_'Well this sexist pig is gonna die tonight,'_ a voice violently, thought.  
_'No Kira, not again. Not now.'_  
  
She offered another sweet smile before replying. "I see well, perhaps it is best if we take our leave. We don't want to hog this fine establishment's hospitality now do we?"  
  
"You've surprised me once again my dear (y/n). Very well. Waiter we're ready for our bill!" The sexist male called towards the kitchen.  
  
A few minutes had passed as the sweaty Waiter approached. He placed the bill on the unstable table with a grunt. Taking the plates he turned and waddled away.  
  
(Y/n)'s current date reached towards the bill, and slowly opened it. His eyes almost popping out of his head as he placed his hand over his slightly bulging pocket. Letting out an annoyed sigh he looked at (y/n). "Do you reckon you can pay this time? It's usually not this expensive."  
  
(Y/n) looked at him curiously, and took the bill from his hands. The price on the little pamphlet was sixty bronze pieces. A small gasp escaped her lips as she looked back up at him. "Why's it so expensive?"  
  
"Well I usually dine alone," he stated. The (e/c) colour of (y/n)'s eyes gained an icy tint, as she stared at him.  
  
' _People like him don't deserve to live,'_ Kira whispered.  
  
Her mouth opened to speak but a gruff voice spoke before she could. "Who will be paying this evening?" (Y/n) turned to see the Waiter from before.  
  
"My fair lady here will," (y/n)'s date quickly piped up.  
_'People like him, deserve to die,'_ Kira growled.  
_'No, Kira. Stop it_ ,' (y/n) warned inwardly.  
_'Why do you fight against me, (y/n)?'_ Kira asked. ' _Don't you hate it when he treats you this way?'_  
  
She turned and gave him a cold glare before saying, "Fine." As she rummaged through her purse to find an overly heavy wallet. Taking it out she handed it to the waiter. "Don't spend it all at once you fat pig."  
  
(Y/n) stood up and exited the bar, the cold night air of Republic City, greedily attacked her warm (s/c) skin. Causing shivers to run down her back. She let out a heavy sigh, as she slowly trudged towards the motor vehicle across the road. Her date was not far behind her. (Y/n) opened the vehicle door and sat on the hard seat. He followed suit, the vehicle groaning at the extra weight. Starting the vehicle, a sick moan came from the engine as he drove off to his apartment.  
  
_'All he does is hurt us (y/n). I can't let him do that, to us anymore,'_ Kira sighed. ' _It's a disappointment really, his eyes were such a pretty green.'_  
'No Kira! Don't do this to me again!' (y/n) internally screamed _. "Don't shut me out!"_  
  
He broke the cold atmosphere, a scowl planted on his face. "How dare you embarrass me like that, (y/n). I except better from you, and I'm fucking sick of you acting this way. Every time we go out, you act rudely to both me and the people serving us. Cut it out or there will be consequences." He pulled the motor vehicle up at his apartment block and looked at her, "are you even listening?"  
  
The deafening sound of thunder could be heard from outside of the car, as rain hit the windows hard. (y/n) looked to him with empty eyes. A glare so cold it would make any creature terrified. The eye's that belonged to a killer. "I've had enough of you," she whispered coldly.  
  
_'Such pretty green eyes...'_


	2. Beginnings

Bolin P.O.V  
  
Pabu sniffed the off looking apples, he slowly turned and looked at his owner making a small noise. Seemingly in disgust. Bolin slammed his hands on to the wooden counter, splinters flying everywhere. "I've seen better apples than these. Where did you get them? Did you get them from the trash? Who sells trash apples to customers?"  
  
"Th-They're not trash apples sir, I swear," the Merchant stuttered flailing his hands rapidly. The fat fop, had bumped his stall due to his eradic movements. Causing a few apples to tumble to the ground and into the street gutter.  
  
"Oh really?" Bolin grabbed the nearest apple and leaned forward over the counter. Till his nose was nearly touching the Merchant's."Then why did I see you pull this one out of the trash, huh?" He shouted.  
  
"Please don't yell sir," The Merchant looked around nervously. "You're scaring away other customers."  
  
"I can yell all I want! You are over-pricing, stingy apples that you pulled out of the bin and I saw you," Bolin jabbed an accusing finger into the man's chest.  
  
"Fine. Fine, take em' I don't want anything to do with them," the Merchant frustratingly gave in. Picking out the nicest apples from his stand, he hurriedly put them in a sack. Handing it to Bolin. "Now leave before you ruin me," he hissed.  
  
Bolin gladly took the bag from the Merchant's hand. As he started to walk away, he turned back around and gave the Merchant a two-fingered salute. "Pleasure doing business with ya," he grinned, as he turned and ran away. Pabu holding on tightly to his shoulder.  
  
After running down a few streets Bolin finally reached a corner. He slumped against a nearby wall, breathing heavily. He turned his head and nuzzled the little fire ferret, in the belly. Looking back at the sack of apples, Bolin let another grin crawl on to his face. "And that Pabu is how you haggle," he let out a happy sigh.  
  
A loud growl could be heard through his left ear, as Pabu crawled down to his lap and started to paw at the sack. Bolin laughed and opened the sack. Rummaging through till he found the smallest apple, and gave it to Pabu.  
  
"Here, little buddy, you deserve it," he said as his own stomach growled.  Grabbing out another apple, Bolin sunk his teeth into its juicy, red flesh. Bolin happily chewed, his before lunch snack. Before Bolin could sink his teeth into the fruit again, he heard shouting from the other end of the street. The shouting was growing louder as he turned his head to determine the source of the noise. A young, scrawny boy was running up the street, with newspapers tumbling from his satchel. Bolin studied the boy's figure, the kid didn't look scrawny, he looked half starved. "Hey kid, come over here!" He shouted.  
  
The boy looked in Bolin's direction with startled brown eyes. Bolin smiled kindly and beckoned him closer. Cautiously, the boy approached Bolin. "What do you want, sir?"  
  
"I'd like to trade ya a newspaper for one of my apples."  
  
The boy's eyes brightened, "do you really mean it sir?"  
  
Bolin grinned, "why wouldn't I?" Reaching back into the sack. Bolin pulled out the biggest of the last two apples, and held it out for the boy. "Here."  
  
The boy quickly snatched the apple from Bolin's hand and greedily sunk his teeth into it. His eyes lighting up at its wonderful taste. When he was finished with his mouthful, he looked to Bolin exasperated. "Thank you, Mister!" Turning to his little satchel, he pulled out a newspaper and handed it to Bolin.   
  
"Anytime," Bolin replied. Waving to the boy as he turned to leave. Bolin looked down and sighed. He glanced at Pabu, and slowly stood. "Come on Pabu. Mako has to be getting hungry."  
  
~ Timeskip brought to you by Bolin in a fedora ~  
  
Bolin walked in to the police station, to find Mako snoozing under his desk. A sly grin crawled across Bolin's face as he snuck up behind Mako's head. Pabu walked off Bolin's shoulder and planted himself on the firebender's stomach. Bolin raised his hands to his mouth and shouted, "I got you an apple!"  
  
"Ah!" Mako yelped. He lurched forward, panting heavily. Pabu let out a startled squeak and rolled off Mako's stomach. The two turned and then looked at the earthbender, a scowl planted on Mako's face and flat-ears from the angry ferret. "Seriously Bolin? You couldn't wake me up some other way?"  
  
"Nope, not really," Bolin shrugged.  
  
Mako let out a groan, and looked to the sack. "Where'd you get the money for an apple?"  
  
"I didn't, I haggled for it." Bolin grinned.  
  
"You know your version of that is basically stealing," Mako stated.  
  
"I-I didn't steal them, he gave them to me," Bolin stuttered.  
  
"You had more than one?" Mako accused.  
  
"Yeah. One for me, one for Pabu and one for you," Bolin pointed out.  
  
Mako stood up and leaned against the desk. "That's only three."  
  
"I gave the other one to a kid, he looked like he needed it," Bolin looked up at Mako. "Well more than Naga anyway."  
  
Mako laughed, "Ok little bro. Bring it here." Bolin grinned along with his brother. Getting up from his crouching position, he tossed the sack to Mako. Who caught it with his right hand. Mako took a huge bite out of the apple, as the station telephone started to ring. Groaning Mako swallowed the chunk of apple and headed over to the phone. Picking it up, Mako greeted the person on the other end of the phone line. Bolin sighed and looked down at the newspaper in his hand. Unrolling the paper he read today's current headline, on the front page.  
  
 _Murder by Ice wave  
  
_ Bolin's eyes widened as he continued to read the article.  
  
 _This morning on the west side of Republic City, a large ice wave was found on Helms street, in the Margo suburbs. From first glance it would appear someone had brawled with a waterbender, and forgot to clean up after would. But after closer observations it was discovered that a motor vehicle and a man was frozen inside. The has been two other murders like this in the Margo suburbs, and the trend seems to be people of the male gender with green eyes. Republic City's police department was notified soon after the crime was discovered, and is currently investigating further. Witnesses claim a young woman around the age of 16, with (h/l), (h/c) hair was spotted leaving the scene. If a young woman matching this description is found please notify the City's police department immediately._  
  
"Uh Mako? Do you know anything about this?" Bolin asked, his voice trembling.  
  
Mako placed the phone down and turned to Bolin. "I've just been called out to help with the investigation." He took another bite of the apple and threw it into the closest bin, "and your not coming."  
  
"I never said I wanted too," Bolin replied.  
  
"Alright. I'll see you at the air temple tonight," Mako said as he turned to leave.  
  
"You're not sleeping here?"  
  
"No. Not with this killer targeting green-eyed men. I'm staying with you," Mako smiled. He walked over to Bolin and placed his hand on Bolin's head, "I'm always going to protect you little bro."  
  
Bolin smiled in return, "and I always have your back." Bolin closed the space between him and his brother, and embraced him. Mako's eyes widened at the contact, as he looked down at Bolin. Letting out a small sigh he hugged Bolin back, "Always."  
  
A few minutes passed and Bolin let out a happy sigh. Mako made an awkward noise, "Uh Bolin? You can let go now."  
  
"Oh um, sorry," Bolin mumbled. Letting go of his brother, Bolin looked him in the eyes, "I'll cya tonight?"  
  
"Yeah," Mako replied, as he waved and left through the door.  
  
~ Timeskip brought to you by Naga swatting Bolin over the head for not giving her an apple ~  
  
Bolin nerves were on high alert, as he neared the Republic City port. His steps were light on the pavement, and his breathing was rapid. Pabu sensed his master's distress, and rubbed his head underneath Bolin's jaw. Bolin looked at him with a sad smile. "Sorry boy, I guess I'm just a bit jumpy."

Bolin heard a loud crash from a nearby alley. "Ah!" Bolin squealed. Jumping into the air, and landing with his hands guarding his face. After a few minutes Bolin moved his hands and looked both ways along the street. He let out a sigh of relief, as an uneasy smile, made its home on his face. Bolin had turned to continue walking, when he heard a soft cry for help. He turned his head in the direction of the alley, and cautiously walked towards it. Bolin peaked his head around the corner, to see a humanoid shape slumped on the floor.  
  
He ran over to the figure, and turned it towards his direction and gasped. A girl around his age, with (h/l), (h/c) hair stuck to her deathly pale face. Her (e/c) eyes barely visible through her swollen eyelids. Bolin raised his hand and placed it on her forehead, she had a fever. Panic rose in his eyes, as he hurriedly spoke, "Are you alright?"  
  
(e/c) eyes looked into his, as the girl barely whispered, "help."


	3. Reunited

The atmosphere around Air Temple Island, was lively under the midday sun. Tenzin let out a happy sigh, as he watched Ikki and Meelo play with the local lemurs. Meelo was showing Ikki how to train the lemur to do a somersault. Ikki's eyes were wide with wonder as the lemur leaped into the air. The lemur rotated is body backwards and gracefully landed on its feet. Ikki's grin grew wider as she turned to Meelo, "can I have a turn."  
  
Meelo gave her a curious look, "why?"  
  
"I wanna train my own lemur!" She said enthusiastically.  
  
Meelo brought his hand to his face, and looked to be deep in thought. He looked back up at Ikki with bright eyes and a huge smile, "okay!"  
Ikki let out a happy laugh and hugged him, a blush dusted his cheeks as his eyes widened. Meelo stood there for a few minutes before pushed Ikki off of him and dusted himself off, "eww girl coodies."  
  
Ikki poked out her tongue cheekily, "want me to hug you again?"  
  
"No!" Meelo squealed as he ran away, like his life depended on it.  
  
"Hey! Come back here," Ikki yelled back as she chased after him.  
  
Tenzin let out a frustrated sigh, "those two." Pema and Kya came out of the Air Temple, with Kya holding Rohan close. Tenzin turned to Pema, a small smile graced his features as he walked over to her. He kissed her cheek, and looked over to Kya and Rohan, "how is he?'  
  
"Healthy," Kya responded, as she nuzzled the boy's head. A loving smile appeared on her face as Rohan made a squeak as he yawned. Kya chuckled, "but really sleepy."   
  
She handed the boy to Pema, who gratefully took him back. Recognising the feel of his Mother's hold Rohan looked up to her with wide eyes. The pounding of heavy footsteps could be heard from the Island steps. The sound grew closer, with each passing microsecond. Barely audible shouts, turned into desperate cries as a head came into view.  
  
"Tenzin, Kya! Help me!" Bolin shouted. A mess of (h/c) hair hung around his arms, as he hugged the female's form close to his chest.  
  
Tenzin moved from Pema's side and met Bolin half through the courtyard. "What's going on Bolin?"  
  
"This girl. She's sick. Has a fever," he said between irregular breaths.  
  
Kya rushed over to Bolin, and turned the girl in his arms towards her. A small gasp escaped her lips, "(y/n)?"

 

"Wait you know her?" Bolin asked extremely confused.  
  
"Long story," Kya stated.  
  
"Bring her inside," Tenzin directed Bolin. Bolin nodded and ran inside, clutching (y/n) even closer to his chest. Tenzin eyed Kya as Bolin's form disappeared into the Temple, "How do you know her?"  
  
"She's my best friend's daughter," Kya whispered, "and I have know idea how she got to Republic City."  
  
~Time skip brought to you by suspense ~  
  
Bolin rested (y/n) gently, on a bed in one of the many quest rooms in the Air Temple. Her body started to shake violently, as she had a coughing fit. Panic rose in Bolin's eyes as he turned to call for Kya to hurry up. Shaking in (y/n)'s body slowed to a stop and Bolin turned back to her. She shivered and curled up into a ball, and concern quickly took over Bolin's features.  
  
He reached for the blanket at the end of the bed, and pulled it up around her form. Tucking it in tightly around her shoulders, as he studied her facial features. Her skin hugged her skull tightly, cheeks sunken in and face so pale she looked like a ghost. Long hand like bruises covered her neck, like someone had tried to strangle her.  
  
 _What sick human would do that to her?_ Bolin thought aggressively. He looked at her again, imagining her with full blushing cheeks and a healthy, glowing (s/c) skin. _(y/n) huh? What a pretty name_.  
  
~*~  
 __  
"Mummy! Look this way, I want to show you something with my bending!" (y/n) called excitedly. (y/n) looked to her mother, grinning from ear to ear. Only to see her Mother sleeping. Concern filled the little six year old's eyes as she walked towards her Mother. As she drew closer she could see her mother was paler than usual, "Mummy?" she whispered.  
  
(y/n) ran towards her mother's sleeping form. Reaching out the young girl took hold of her hand, and looked urgently at her closed eyes. "Mummy. Mummy wake up!"  
  
The grey-haired woman's eyelids flickered, with movement. Slowly opening them, to look in the direction of her daughter. "(y/n)?" she asked with a raspy voice. The little girl nodded as she raised her Mother's hand to her cheek. Her daughter's cheek felt cold under her hand, and a small smile graced her features, "You need to wear a scarf sweetheart. You'll catch a cold."  
  
The (y/n) looked at her mother earnestly, (e/c) eyes looking into dulled, grey. Her eyes watered as she looked at her, "I wish you could see me, Mummy. I really wish you could see my bending," She said as her eyes shed a single tear.  
  
Her Mother's smile turned down slightly, as a she turned her head towards her child's voice. "Why must I see it? Your magic emits such a powerful energy, I can feel it in the air. I imagine it and I see your beautiful technique, the pretty colours of your bending. So many pretty yellows and blues!"  
  
(y/n) laughed, "That's silly Mummy. My bending is only blue, like Kya's."  
  
"That's not necessarily true (y/n). When your Mum could still see, her bending was the had multiple colours and last time I saw. There was a hint of gold in yours," a familiar voice spoke from behind, the child.  
  
"Kya!" (y/n) squealed excitedly. Letting go of her Mum's hand, (y/n) turned and tackled Kya's legs.  
  
"Hello sweetie," Kya smiled. "Have you been practising?"  
  
The little girl looked up to the tall woman, "Yes! I just wanted to show Mummy, but she fell asleep again."  
  
Kya looked to her life long friend, "Are you okay, Lia?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine, Kya. Know need to worry yourself," Lia mused.  
  
Kya picked (y/n) up into her arms and moved to Lia's side. Raising her free hand she placed it on Lia's forehead. "You have another fever, Lia. You should be in bed."  
  
"And miss my daughter practising? I think not!" Lia huffed. Lia looked to where Kya's voice came from, and asked sternly, "Can I please have my daughter?"  
  
Kya sighed, "Of course, Lia." Kya gently manoeuvred (y/n) in her arms, placing the six year old on Lia's lap. Lia reached out the new weight on her lap and gently felt around her daugter's form. Once she had a secure hold on (y/n)'s waist she pulled her securely against her chest. "You shouldn't strain yourself Lia."  
  
"I can look after myself thank you very much," Lia snapped. Kya's eyes widened a fraction, and (y/n) could see she was hurting. Turning to her Mother, (y/n) poked her on the shoulder. Lia sighed at her daughter's actions and whispered to her, "you know I'm supposed to be the mother here." (Y/n) giggled, as Lia looked towards Kya, "I'm sorry Kya. It's just, you know how I hate being smothered."  
  
Kya smiled gently, "It's alright."  
  
(y/n) let out a little squeak as she squirmed in her Mother's arms. Reaching up to Lia's hair, (y/n) tugged it gently. Lia turned to her, "what is it sweetie?"  
  
(y/n) looked up to her with big eyes, "Can I show you now?"  
  
"Of course darling," Lia said kindly. Lia moved (y/n) so the little girl was facing towards Kya. (y/n) reached her hand out to the snow, and summoned it towards her hand. A large clump of the snow was slowly lifted into the air. Making a beconing movement with her hand, the snowball came towards them. (y/n) caught the ball between her hands, moving her hands and fingers in delicate motions. Lia could feel her daughter's power pulsing out of her core and it washed over her and Kya like a tsunami.   
  
Kya's eyes widened as the little girl started to chip away the snow away from the ball. Each little piece of the snow that came off floated in the air around their heads. The child refined the snow until it was floating water. The motions she made with her fingers were complex as she summoned the floating ice back to her hands. Refining and solidifying the water till it was ice. (y/n) built its shape with extraordinary care as it formed into the most intricately patterned snowflake that Kya had ever seen. The snowflake glowed blue and gold as (y/n) presented her finished masterpiece to the women around her.  
  
Lia gasped, "Did you teach her that?"  
  
Kya shook her head, eyes wide with amazement. "No, your daughter is a very talented and powerful waterbender."  
  
~*~  
Kya looked down at the now sixteen year old (y/n), a sad smile on her lips. She was seated next to the sickly girl, who had just suffered through a night of seizures, and high fevers. (y/n) was now blissfully asleep, dreaming of times passed. Kya brushed away a stray strand of hair away from the (y/n)'s face. "You really have grown up. It's just a shame Lia isn't here, to see how you've blossomed into such a beautiful young woman," Kya said softly. "She would be so proud of you."  
  
~Let's see what Mako's doing. Shall we~  
  
Mako walked towards the sight of the murder case, his eyes widened as he drew closer. The article did no justice, in describing the ice wave.  
The wave was near fifty feet high, reaching higher than Presidents Office building. The ice wave made the hairs on the back of Mako's neck raise, because even though the ice was blue, it had a faint tinge of red around its edges. Within the ice was a frozen motor vehicle, and a man. The man's body was frozen near the top of the ice wave.  
  
His eyes scanned back down the wave to see a smaller ice formation, that laid shattered on the ground. With what remained of it, it looked to be around the predicted height of the sixteen year old killer. But what confused Mako was the fact that the colours of the ice changed, from a blood red tint to a vibrant gold. The two colours seemed to have been conflicting with one another, as if they were fighting for dominance.  
  
One of Mako's co-workers came up and stood beside him, "I'd say it would be beautiful ice sculpture, if it wasn't for the whole death of a green-eyed man thing. Wouldn't you?"  
  
Mako looked at him disgusted, "This isn't the time for jokes, Kyle." Mako turned to walk away from Kyle.  
  
"Yeah well, a more observant eye would be able to spot that someone tried to stop the killer. I mean look at the colours of the ice. One is red while the other is gold. I wonder who the would-be hero is?" Kyle looked at the ice wave, deep in thought before he shrugged. "Well whoever he was, didn't feel the need to alert anyone. I don't know about you, but I find that a tad bit suspicious."  
  
Mako looked at him with wide eyes, "We need to tell, Lin."


	4. Introductions

(y/n)'s eyelids fluttered open, only to be greeted by a piercing orange light. She groaned and shaded her eyes with her hands. Turning her head in the direction of the light, (y/n) had a clear view of the setting sun from her window. Its darkening light flittered across the water surrounding Air Temple Island, creating a light path pointed directly at her room. The buildings of Republic City were to the far left of her window view, giving her a larger view of the sea.  
  
Shielding her eyes, (y/n) carefully sat up in her warm sheets and slowly peeled them off. Moving her legs over the edge of the bed, (y/n) looked down at her newly clothed body. A loose, long sleeved shirt hung from her shoulders and lightly clung to her form. Long, baggy cotton pants hung from her waist, the foot opening hung past her ankles. The clothing was a little too big for her.  
  
Letting out a sigh (y/n) pushed herself up off the bed, a little too quickly. A wave of nausea came over her, making her fall back onto the bed. She held her right hand to her mouth, in an attempt to cage the growing amount of bile in the back of her throat. Looking around desperately (y/n) saw a bucket half full of water, by the bedroom door. Holding her mouth closed (y/n) ran to the bucket. Letting go of her mouth, (y/n) used both of her hands to pull the bucket towards her face.  
  
Kneeling over the bucket, (y/n) lurched forward as she vomited up last night’s dinner. Leaning back (y/n) placed the bucket back on the ground. Raising her right hand, she wiped away the remnants of the disgusting liquids from her lips onto her sleeve.  
  
Still holding the bucket (y/n) looked down at the vomit filled water. It was a pale creamy colour, with small lumps of raw fish and garlic floating around the surface of the fowl smelling liquid. (Y/n) turned away in disgust, holding her nose. “Aw gross,” She mumbled. ‘I better put this outside. I don’t want the room to smell like puke,’ she thought though detesting the idea of touching the bucket.  
  
Looking back at the bucket, (y/n) sighed she reached for the bucket. Taking hold of its handle, (y/n) slowly stood up and carefully lifted the near overflowing bucket from the ground. She walked towards the bedroom, and reached for its handle. Turning it lightly she pulled the door towards herself, only to feel it being pushed inwards from the other side. She looked up through the gap in the doorway to see a pair of light green eyes, looking down at her (e/c) ones. (y/n) could feel Kira in the back of her mind, start to move around. Her eyes widened a fraction, as she tried to push Kira back down.  
  
_‘Not now Kira!’ (y/n) said internally._  
  
_'Wanting me to leave already? That's quite rude, you know (y/n),' Kira stated. (Y/n) felt Kira shift around in her head. The spirit looked out of (y/n)'s eyes and a delightful smile formed on her features. 'Now what do we have here?'_  
  
They looked directly at the man in front of her. His bright green eyes took hold of hers again, and they stared at each other awkwardly. Staring at his features (y/n) could tell he was quite young, his cheeks still had a little of what she presumed was baby fat. His hair was a warm dark brown, brushed back but with a small, stubborn cowlick hanging past his hair line. His stark green eyes stared back at her through thick brown eyelashes.  
  
_'He is quite the handsome one, isn't he?' Kira stated, as she appreciated the sight before her._  
  
(Y/n) mentally reeled back from the spirit, 'You are vile."  
  
Kira laughed, 'Says the girl who dates fat, scum bags!'  
  
'I don't have a choice in the matter!' (Y/n) growled.  
  
Kira looked at her disheartened. 'Neither of us do,' Kira whispered, as she faded into the back of (y/n)'s mind.  
  
A quiet cough brought (y/n) back to reality as she looked at the guy in front of her. An awkward silence had settled over the two of them, making the teenager in front of her shift uncomfortably. (y/n)’s cheeks took on a rosy tint as she looked away from his gaze. She looked down to his hands and saw a bundle of coloured cloth, presumably clothes. He noticed her looking at them, and held the clothes out in her direction. “Um, these are for you.” She looked at the clothes, then back at him.  
  
“Oh, uh thank you," She replied hesitantly. "Let me just get out of the doorway." (y/n) opened the door further and stepped out of her room, placing the bucket next to her foot. He walked over to the (h/c), and carefully handed her the clothes. She took them gratefully, and gave him a small smile.  
  
His cheeks flushed, a bright rosy tint as he looked at (y/n). Subconsciously he raised his hand behind his head and scratched a non-existent itch. "So uh, w-welcome to Air Temple Island," he stuttered.  
  
"Is that where I am?" (Y/n) looked around confused.  
  
"Yeah. I brought you here," he answered, fiddling with the hair on the back of his head.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"When I found you, looked really pale, and the only place I could think of to take you was the Temple," He said honestly. "You're looking a bit better now though."  
  
(Y/n) gave him a gentle smile "well thank you for bringing me here."  
  
His blush grew darker, he looked down at the floor to avoid her gaze. As he looked down he eyed the bucket near her feet, his face scrunched up in a look of disgust. "That's gross."  
  
(y/n) looked at the bucket then back at him, "Why don't you try and hold in raw fish and expired garlic, then see what happens?"  
  
He raised his hands in defence, "uh, I didn't mean-"  
  
"No it's alright," she said through a laugh. "I'd more than likely say that as well."  
  
He looked at her with a confused smile, "I guess."  
  
Her smile was pleasant, as she held out her free hand in his direction, "I'm (y/n)."  
  
He looked at her hand with a raised eyebrow, before clasping her small hand in his. A genuine smile on his features, "Bolin." Letting go of each other's hands, they looked at each other silently. "Oh uh, I almost forgot. Dinner is nearly ready," Bolin said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Oh alright, I'll just get changed then," she replied. (y/n) entered the bedroom and gently closed the door. She walked towards the bed, placing the clothes Bolin had given her down. The (h/c) took a step back from the bed had gave the clothes a good look over. Bolin had given her a white singlet and grey tracksuit pants. Sighing, she took off the pyjamas she was already wearing and traded them for the ones on the bed. The singlet and the pants were once again oversized. The singlet hung past her hips.  
  
'Whoever owns this probably has huge boobs,' she pondered. Shrugging off the thought, (y/n) walked back to the bedroom door grasping the cold handle, but something occurred to her. 'Can I trust this guy? He doesn't seem like the disgusting pig from a few days ago...'  
  
_'Might as well,' Kira commented. 'What do you have to lose?'_  
  
'Nothing since...'  
  
_'Don't think on it, (y/n). You always end up crying,_ ' _Kira advised._  
  
(Y/n) opened the door, to reveal Bolin still waiting for her. He had been leaning against the wall opposite her room, his arms hidden behind his back. He moved off the wall when he saw (y/n), a small smile on his face. Stepping to the side, he gestured for her to walk ahead first. She accepted his offer and started to walk down the hall. Bolin quickened his pace to catch up with her.  
  
Bolin  kept pace with (y/n) as they travelled through the air temple halls, in silence. Bolin had begun to fiddlw with his fingers trying to think of something to say. He looked at the (h/c), curiously. The skin of her face was tight around her skull and still really pale. It looked as if she hadn't eaten in days.  "So (y/n)... what where you doing in a dumpster before I found you?" He asked cautiously.  
  
(Y/n) turned to him, pondering on how to respond. Bolin was looking at her expectantly, his eye were a beautiful shade of green. She thought about lieing, but what would she gain from it. This stranger had saved her. "I'd been looking for food," she answered honestly, "I wanted to get that raw fish taste out of my mouth."  
  
She paused for a moment, "we're not having fish for dinner are we?"  
  
Bolin shook his head and laughed, "no definitely not. Tenzin and his family are vegetarians."  
  
"Oh great then, we're having tofu," she grumbled to herself.  
  
"No, we'll probably be having noodles and dumplings again. Though for Korra and Kya they cook Seaweed noodles, you might like tha-"  
  
(Y/n)'s ears pricked up, upon hearing Kya's name. Kira stirred in the back of her mind. "Wait, Kya? Kya's here?" (y/n) interrupted.  
  
"Well yeah, she's Tenzin's sister," Bolin said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Where is she?" (Y/n) pressed again.  
  
"Probably in the dining area of the temple, with everyone else," Bolin uttered. "We're nearly there anyway."  
  
Bolin gestured towards the large doorway on their right, as they apporached it. Feeling a great sense of urgency, (y/n) pushed passed Bolin and reached for the door. With great effort she pushed slid the door open to reveal, a homely dinning room. The walls were created from the same paper materialthe door was made from. Timber frames lined the walls neatly and orderly. A large table dominated the space of the room, low to the ground in way that was foreign to what (y/n) was used to. Small seating cushions were neatly algined around the table. Tenzin and his family were seated at the table, chatting merrily. (y/n) spotted Kya in a deep conversation with a pregnant woman, that she could only assume was Tenzin's wife.  
  
"Kya," (y/n) and Kira whispered simultaneously. Her heart swelled with joy upon seeing the Kya. Tears had begun to spill from her eyes as she rushed towards Kya. Kya turned towards (y/n)'s voice and was quickly tackled by the teen. Kya hugged her back back with equal force, as (y/n) sobbed against her shoulder. The chatter in the room silenced.  
  
Kya slowly pryed her self from the girl's embrace. With a warm smile, she placed her hands on (y/n)'s shoulders as she observed her features. "It's good to see you again (y/n)," Kya said.  
  
(Y/n) sniffed, and gave Kya a goofy smile. She rubbed her eyes, to regain her composure. "I missed you Kya," she replied.  
  
Tenzin watched them curiously, as the (h/c) girl readjusted herself. She sat herself next to Kya, who was wacthing her warmly. Bolin had moved into the room silently, seating himself next Jinora who had placed her book down due to the reunion. Tenzin coughed a little to gain Kya's attention.  
  
Catching on Kya, turned towards the table. "An introduction might be in order. Everyone this is (y/n), she is the daughter of an old friend." (y/n)'s eyes looked at all of the faces of everyone at the table, and a slight blush dusted her cheeks from all the sudden attention.  
  
"Hello," she said chastely.  
  
Meelo, to seats away from where (y/n) was sitting, was the loudest to respond to her greeting. He stood up from his seat and walked over to her, butter knife in hand. The little airbender puffed up his chest, placed his hand on his hips and invaded (y/n)'s personal space. He looked her up and down with a scrutinising expression, and then leaned back. He raised his hand that was holding the knife in her direction, presenting himself like a warrior.  
  
"Pretty lady! You are in my domain and I-" Meelo interrupted his declaration with a fart.  
  
"Meelo! Not at the table," Tenzin scolded, "and put the knife down."  
  
Meelo looked up at his father, and responded with gusto, "never! A king never apologises!" He turned back to (y/n), raising the butter knife again. "You are in my domain, lady and I as your king demand," Meelo paused for effect. "That you, sit next to me for the serving of the king's meal."  
  
There was silence in the room, for a few moments, before everyone burst out laughing at Meelo's antics. (y/n) silenced her giggling and looked the self-proclaimed king in the eyes. She raised a hand towards Meelo, in offering. "Then I had best obey his majesty. Would you lead me to my seat?" she trailed off at the end of her question, unsure of his name.  
  
"King Meelo!" Meelo declared, puffing his chest out again. He took her hand and lead her to the seat next to himself. (y/n) was about to seat heerself, but Meelo stopped her halfway. "Allow me, pretty lady," he stated.  
  
Meelo let go of (y/n)'s hand. He knelt next to the seating cushion, and grabbed its sides. Meelo squished the sides together inorder to fluff up the cushion. Once he deemed it satisfactory, he placed it back on the floor. He offered his hand to (y/n) and lead her to the newly fluffed cushion. She graciously seated herself on to the cushion, she adjusted her legs so she was comfortable. She turned her head back to Meelo, "thank you, your majesty. This is the softest pillow, I have ever sat on."  
  
"Your welcome, pretty lady," Meelo responded.  
  
(y/n) glanced to her left and noticed that she was sitting next to the Avatar. "Duh-um, Hi, oh wow. Uh, Hi Korra," (y/n) greeted awkwardly.  
  
_Kira snickered, ' Good on ya.'_  
  
'Shut up,' (y/n) retorted.  
  
Korra laughed, "Hi (y/n)." Korra offered her hand out for a handshake, which (y/n) accepted gladly. Korra smiled, "let me introduce you to the others. Alright that's-"  
  
Korra was interrupted, by a late comer. Mako had entered the room, with a huge black eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be around every two weeks


End file.
